Sparkle
by CordyTack
Summary: Bella wanted to know why Edward was treating her so bad on her first day of school, she just had to. After stopping him from leaving, she demands to talk. He decides to take her into the woods, where she learns his shocking and yet very deadly secret. B/E
1. Uncomfortable

**DISCLAIMER** ::: **I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. I DID NOT CREATE THEM. THIS IS MERELY A STORY WRITTEN BY ME WITH THE INSPIRATION OF STEPHANIE MEYER'S BOOK "TWILIGHT" NO COPYRIGHT INFRIGEMENT IS INTENDED. THIS STORY IS ONLY FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES, NOT FOR PUBLICATION FOR ANYTHING OTHER THAN THE ENJOYMENT FOR FELLOW TWILIGHT/STEPHANIE MEYER FANS TO ENJOY READING. **

_"Never mind, then," he said hastily in a voice like velvet. "I can see that it's impossible. Thank you so much for your help." And he turned on his heel without another look at me, and desappeared out the door. _ **(Twilight, page 27, written by Stephanie Meyer)**

How dare him? Why was he acting in this way? Was it because of me? No it couldn't have been, I never said or did anything to him, I didn't even know him! I already told myself I would confront him, so why make it wait any longer. I didn't even bother handing her my slip, I bolted out the door after him, hoping to catch him before he left.

I started running almost, very careful not to fall or trip on anyone or anything in the hall. That would take away any chance I had to catch him. I picked up pace, knowing if I didn't get to him, I may never get my chance to find out why Edward hated me so much. Finally pushing through the exit door, I see him next to a shiny Volvo, opening the driver door to get in and speed away. Panic over came me, I'm too late. He is leaving. All I could do was shout. "Edward! Edward Cullen, wait!!! Please!" I didn't even care if anyone was around to hear me, most likely anyone would be staring at disbelief that was I trying to talk to a Cullen. According to Jessica, they kept to themselves, no one dared to bother them. I didn't care.

He stopped, looked at me. If looks could kill, I would be dead for sure. His eyes burning with hate, furry and every other awful emotion I could think of, I couldn't help but still feel compelled to reach him. _Almost there_, I reminded my self. He was already in his car, trying to leave. Thankfully I had not fallen down trying to reach him so fast. Before he could back his car out I was at his window, pounding.

Edward, please, I want to talk to you." He didn't move. His body seemed to be frozen, he was angry, I could tell that. His hands were tightly wound along the steering wheel, any harder the bones were going to pop out. "Please", I breathed heavily out. Finally, he loosened his grip and rolled down the window. Only an inch. Man, I must have really ticked him off. "What!?", he groweled. I could feel all the hair standing up all over my body. He wouldn't even look at me.

couldn't let my fear or angry take to much control over me, I had to ask him, I had to let him know he hurt me, and I didn't deserve any of it. Finally collecting myself, I managed to speak. "Can we talk? .... Talk about biology class?" I was so nervous, trying so hard not to let that show, I was supposed to be angry. "No." _No? _Does he really hate me that much already, just to be so rude? I couldn't let this go any longer. If he wanted to act like a child then fine, he could. I still needed to get out what I was feeling.

Well fine then, I will just talk to you." I was amazed at how brave I was being, as I had a over whelming feeling of calm wash over me. "Why are you acting like this? What did I do to you?" Not even a flinch from him,_ maybe he didn't really care_. I did though, so I had to continue. "I don't understand how you can hate me so much, when you don't even know me. You are acting like a child, will you please just say something!" I was visibly shaking now, my voice barely choked out the words. Why was I so worried about someone I don't even know. Why did I care if they didn't like me? Why did I care that _HE_ didn't like me?

I didn't realized that I stopped breathing, my body was shaking so hard now, I forgot to breathe. Taking a deep inhale, I noticed that he was actually looking at me. His eyes black, with hate I presumed. Yet, there was a softness, not like it was earlier in class. "Get in." He mumbled, but still using a very stern drill sargent type of voice. Taken back, I didn't know if I should listen or just continue to stand there. I barely knew him, how did I know if he wasn't an ax murderer, or a rapist. Maybe neither, maybe he was just an emotionally disturbed boy that was just as scared as I was. I had to know, so to better judgement I walked to the other side, opened the passenger door and got in.

Put your seat belt on," he commanded. I did as I was told, waiting for him to say something else. But nothing. He sped out of the lot, and down the road. Before I knew it we were off on a side deserted road, seeming to be in the middle of nowhere. _Oh boy, what have I gotten myself into. Was this it? Is he going to kill me? _My mind is racing with all these horid thoughts of what is going to happen, I feel like I'm going to be sick. Dizziness, feeling of fainting. None of this was good signs.

I hadn't realized we had come to a stop, until he finally spoke. "Get out. Follow me." He was already at my door waiting for me to get out. _Follow him? Where? Into that very dark forest?_ I want to cry, scream, run anything I could do to get away from him. I wish I had told Charlie I loved him before I left, if I had known this was to be my last moments alive. Not wanting him to physically drag me out of the car, I complied, and begin to follow him into the dark, wet, moss covered forest.

Death. That is what I am facing, that is one thing I am completely sure of. Standing in this clearing with Edward, that is all I can think of. It is already dark out. We had walked in silence for over what felt like three hours or so, I am sure of, before reaching this spot, granted it was beautiful. Atleast I would die in a place of beauty. Wild flowers were all over, the tall radiant trees, if I wasn't so terrified I would love this place.

I began to let my mind wander again. I couldn't understand why he brought me out here. He has said nothing since we left the car. Was he planning on just attacking me and then leaving my corspe out here to rot and not to be found until it was nothing but bones. Should I say something? Or would the best option just be to run. I knew the second option was the worst. My body was still trembling, I would most likely fall over a rock, or a tree limb and break my leg and still end up dead some how.

"Wait here." Edward said, then disappeared very quickly. _Where did he go? _My eyes must be playing tricks on me. No one can move that fast. Not atleast in reallife. The panic began to set in. _Was he going to leave me here to fend for myself? _I started to walk out into the clearing more, trying to take in my surroundings, hopefully I could remember how to get out of here. "Don't move." Edward had returned, his voice was no longer velvet but stern as before, now it was more of panic and fear, just like I'm sure I had sounded like earlier. I couldn't see him. Where was he? Behind me, I believe.

Suddenly, I felt very faint. I know that smell. _Rust and salt_. **Blood**. I was going to pass out, this I was very certain of. All of my senses began to fail, my body was vibrating so hard I couldn't hear anything, my vision was getting blurry. _Oh God. Is it my blood? Am I dying? _That I couldn't be sure of. Then it happened. The damp grass was all around me, my face burried in it.

"Bella, Bella?" I hear someone calling my name. They sound so far away. Where am I? Was this all a dream, did I imanige coming here. _Where was Edward? Edward, oh no. Did he kill me? Was I dying? Was this really real? _My senses are coming back to me now. I feel croggy. I know this wasn't a dream, the wet grass was still all around me, my face covered with it. Finally forcing myself onto my back, I see him. Breathtaking. This must be a dream. No one can be that beautiful. "Bella?" He said my name again, his voice no longer seemed angry, more like an angel's now. He crouches down next to me, "Are you ok?" Still very dazed, and feeling faint still I managed to finally answer him. "I ... I think so." Lifting myself into an upright position, I can see Edward about 5 feet away from me, and right behind him it looked like a couple animals, no stratch that, **dead animals**. _Oh no, I was going to pass out again. _

**A/N - How did you guys like the story? Do you wish to see it continued? Tell me what you would like to see happen? Protect her, turn her or kill her? What shall he do?**


	2. Findings

**DISCLAIMER** ::: **I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. I DID NOT CREATE THEM. THIS IS MERELY A STORY WRITTEN BY ME WITH THE INSPIRATION OF STEPHANIE MEYER'S BOOK "TWILIGHT" NO COPYRIGHT INFRIGEMENT IS INTENDED. THIS STORY IS ONLY FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES, NOT FOR PUBLICATION FOR ANYTHING OTHER THAN THE ENJOYMENT FOR FELLOW TWILIGHT/STEPHANIE MEYER FANS TO ENJOY READING. **

_Chapter 2 - Findings_

"Edward?" I choked out. "What happened?" Pushing my self up, I could clearly see what was behind him. Three dead deer. _Why were they there? Why were they dead?_ Even through the dark I couldn't miss his eyes. They were no longer pitch black, now seemed to have a golden amber look to them. _Beautiful, simply breathtaking. _"Edward, talk to me please. What happened?" He broke the gaze from my eyes, got up and started to walk to the dead animal bodies.

"I'm Sorry Bella." He said without turning to look at me. His voice sang to me, it was no longer angry or filled with pain. It was just musical now. I could feel my heart melting. "I should have never brought you out here." He turned back to me, I could see the saddness upon his face. "I should have just left, and never looked back. I've messed everything up."

_What was he talking about? Messed what up? _Struggling to stand, I finally got solid on my feet. Shoving my hands in my pockets, I began to speak, "Edward, What ... what do you mean?" My voice was shaky, and I knew he could tell also. "Is everything ok?" _Why was I even caring? I should be running back to the main road screaming for dear life, but no I was here concerned, scared and eager for him_.

"Bella, don't move ... or say anything else." Edward was standing so close to me, I shivered. _Stupid Forks and its crazy rainy cold weather. _"There is something .... lets just say **different** about me, ok?" The moonlight was peeking through the tree tops and eluminating his face. _With everything that just happened, why am I feeling the need to kiss him? _I must be stuck in a weird dream, none of this could be real.

I had to focus. That I was sure of. "What do you mean different?" My body reacted on its own and began to close the gap between us. Shivers went through my body so hard that it actually ached down to my bones. I knew this wasn't because of the weather, it was Edward. So quickly he jumped away from me about five feet back. I could swear that is impossible for any normal person to do. Then it dawned on me. _The black eyes, voice like velvet, the dead deer, the new golden amber eyes, the cold of his body....he wasn't normal, possibly not human. _

I could see him questing me with his gaze. What should I say? _Oh thats great, your not human are you? Super lets make out? _I shook my head to release these thoughts, how stupid was I? My legs gave out under me, crushing my body to the wet ground. "Your ... your not .... human, are you?" I was to afraid to look at him and ask this question. What would he think of me? Most likely that I was crazy and this was all probably some joke being played on me, so everyone in town could laugh at how crazy Bella Swan is.

"**No. I am not**." The velvet voice spoke so low I almost missed it. I jerked my head up to him. _Was he serious?_ From the stone look upon his face, he was. All I could do was blink. What could you say after asking someone if they were human and they just simply reply no? My body shivered again. Edward was face to face with me. He was now sitting in the grass across from me. A puzzling look on his face. "I can't hear what you are thinking, will you ... will you please tell me what you are thinking?" _What I'm thinking? Can he hear thoughts too? What else is different about him? _

Too many thoughts swirling in my head, making it very uneasy to concentrate on what was going on. I had to get them out, my head is about to explode. "You can hear thoughts? How is that possible?" "Well.." He began, but I cut him off. "I need to get this all out, don't interupte me." I was very surprised at how forward I was being with him. "You also say you are not human? What are you then? Are you going to kill me? Is this all a joke, was this just a game to bring me out in the middle of the woods to play a prank on me? I want to know everything!" I hadn't realized how overly excited I had gotten until I could hear the faint return of my voice off the tops of the trees.

A small smile crept onto his angel like face, _ugh if he wasn't so breathtakling beautiful I would so slap that smile off his face for all of this_. " Since the lady asks, I guess I should answer." I could feel his eyes burning into mine, as if he was looking directly into my soul. He seemed more lax now, which helped me. I've been ready to scream since the minute I got in the car with him. "Yes, not sure, correct, you need to figure that one out, no. no its not." His voice never faltered. Neither did his smile, "Does that answer what you need to know." I simply just nodded.

His face became serious, **"Are you afraid of me?" **Simple question, but how to answer it? Was I afraid? No, not really. For some strange reason I felt at ease with him now, no longer worried about anything. I wanted him.** "No." **I reached my hand out to touch his. **"You should be." **He calming said, as he allowed our hands to touch. Goosebumps formed instantly all over my body. _How can a person be so cold tot he touch? _

We just sat still, our hands still touching, eyes burning into each others. Letting the night continue on around us. _How could I be in love with someone I don't even know, and who possibly isn't even human?_

"Let me take you home. We still have school tomorrow." Edward helped me to my feet, we walked silently back to his car. The whole ride home I didn't pay much attention to anything but him. Taking in every bit of his face, burning it into my memory not wanting it to ever fade. Before I knew it we were back in the school parking lot, next to my truck. Before getting out, I just had to know. "You will be here tomorrow, right?" I was hoping he would, my heart was already being to ache just knowing I had to leave his side. "Yes, Bella. I will." His voice ran through my veins, like blood. My body tingled knowning he would be here tomorrow. Watching him drive away into the night, I looked at myself in the mirror of my old truck_, I lost my breath,_ I was **sparkling**.


	3. Immortality

**DISCLAIMER** ::: **I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. I DID NOT CREATE THEM. THIS IS MERELY A STORY WRITTEN BY ME WITH THE INSPIRATION OF STEPHANIE MEYER'S BOOK "TWILIGHT" NO COPYRIGHT INFRIGEMENT IS INTENDED. THIS STORY IS ONLY FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES, NOT FOR PUBLICATION FOR ANYTHING OTHER THAN THE ENJOYMENT FOR FELLOW TWILIGHT/STEPHANIE MEYER FANS TO ENJOY READING. **

_Chapter 3 - Immortality_

I had barely been able to sleep at all last night. Horrific dreams beamed through my head all night.

_I was out in the clearing again with Edward, only this time_

_he had blood red eyes, that were shooting dagers at me. I_

_was pinned to the ground by his amazing strenght, limb by_

_limb I was being torn apart. I watched in horror as he ate and_

_drank from my limbs before tossing them aside to continue _

_to rip my body to shreds._

I awoke screaming, thankfully it must not have been to loud of a scream. Charlie never came and checked on me, thank goodness. I really didn't want to have to explain why I was having that horrible dream or any details about it. Charlie for sure would send me straight to a padded cell, lock it and throw away the key.

It was 7:15. _Where was Edward?_ He said he would be here today! After parting with him last night, I saw my self sparkle. It only lasted a meer minute or two. Was it just my bodies reaction to having touched him yesterday, or did it have something to do with him saying he wasn't human? _Human, what was he then? _That thought pondered, right until the **shiny silver volvo **came into the school parking lot. I could swear my heart just stopped beating.

I feel like its been years since I last saw him. Is it possible to love someone so much that your body aches down to the core for them? I barely know him. _Why have I already given him my heart? _I need to find out what he truly is, does it really matter though? I know what my heart is telling me, whatever he may be, I don't care. I just want him.

Coming to my side he breathed softly in my ear. "Bella, how are you today?" Deep ruby red rushed to my cheeks, "Fine, and yourself?" A sweet, yet so tender of a smile crept upon his angelic face, "Better now, I'm with you." He didn't break our gaze, I know my face is stained with red, I can't believe he just said that. "After school, will you go with me somewhere? I promise it won't be as scary as last night." I couldn't find words, _I wanted to scream Yes! I'll go anywhere in the world with you! _Only I managed to choke out, "Ok". People were starring at us, gawking was more like it. The whispers were hard to ignore as he walked me to my first class. Watching him leave me for his first class, my heart began to shatter just a bit._ My body was screaming for him_, I hope he knows I'm already his and he hasn't even asked.

The whole day went on, I couldn't keep my eyes off of him during lunch. He tired hard not to look back. I don't blame him, his brothers and sisters looked pissed, most likely about me. Biology came next. We are lab partners, today we were watching some educational video on virus' and cells. Of course I couldn't concentrate. Neither of us said a word, just stared into each others eyes, looking into each others souls. _He has a soul right? _The thought ran throw my mind, _he said he wasn't __**human**_. Why couldn't I let that go? Why does it matter, my heart already belongs to him. I would probably die if I couldn't be near him.

Finally the end of the day is here. I think for the first time since coming to Forks, I was excited. Well except for when Charlie gave me my truck, I love that old gal. Rushing more than usual I spotted Edward leaning against my truck. Butterflies instantly appear, I'm so choked up I almost can't breath.

"Are you ready?" His eyes are sparkling. "Sure. Do you want me to drive?" I assumed, since he was waiting by my truck. "Sure, that would be alright." Sighing, I get into the drivers side, he follows suit and jumps in the passenger side. Shivers ran through my body, although I was beginning to like it, I had to turn the heat on anyway, couldn't really afford to get sick now, could I? "Where to?" I started the truck and she roared to life. Edward chuckled, probably about my truck. "Just drive north, I will let you know when to stop." I dropped the ole' gal into drive and headed north.

It seemed like forever had past before Edward finally said to stop. I had been taking notes this time, just incase something serious was to happen. We were about 20 to 25 minutes out of town and about a mile or two from Rainy Ranch Road _(A/N - Yes, its a real road outside of Forks) _. "Pull over onto the shoulder, and we will hike from there." I complied, as I got out I noticed there was no trail. I has not a very good hiker. I could barely walk on flat ground without tripping over myself.

We continued to walk in silence. Today it wasn't a horrible silence, only masked with my thumping heart beat. It was calming today, no angry, fear just bliss it seemed. My mind was drifting to all possible reasons he could be taking me out here today._ Was he going to tell me what he is? Will we have a moment? Or is he really just setting me up to kill me or rape me? _Those lasts thoughts got my heart pounding faster. "I really wish you wouldn't do that Bella. It's making it extremely hard to control myself." He stopped and looked directly into my eyes. He brought his cold hand to my face. The hairs on the back on my neck stand up, and oh course the drum solo going on in my chest surely wasn't helping matters either. Edward chuckles lightly and continues on.

I wasn't paying attention that Edward had stopped, my clumsy self plowed right into the back of him. He didn't budge one bit, me on the hand I bounced off of him and landed on the ground. "Sheese are you made of rubber or something?" I said, pushing my self up looking annoyed. He just laughs. _Gosh! What is with him?_ "Oh Bella, everything is fine." He plops himself onto the green covered forest floor. "Join me." Patting the ground next to him, of course I follow and sit down next to him.

Taking in my surroundings, this is the same place we were last night, I'm pretty sure it was. It was radiant. "What are your theories?" Edward breaks the comfortable silence. His gaze caught mine. His eyes were pleading with me. "Uh .. well .." _I was lost for words. What are my theories? I don't think I even had any. _"Can't you just tell me? ... I'm not very good with triva." I began to fiddle with my hands. I wanted to touch him, like he let me yesterday. _I wonder if...no I should wait, it wouldn't be right._

A light sigh come from Edwards lips, _ah such sweet lips they are. _I mental smack myself for thinking that. "Bella, I want to tell you, trust me I do, ... its .... well its just I can't. Its against the rules." _Rules? There are rules now? _"I don't care, just tell me please." I begged alittle to eagerly than I should have. He didn't seem to notice though. He leans his beautiful face closer to mine, "You have to have an open mind, or this won't ever work." I could feel his cold breath on me, it was a smoothing cool. Sweet smelling too. _Wow. I wonder what it would be like to kiss him?_

"Fine." I could tell he was getting annoyed with me. I couldn't help it though. I didn't want to play twenty questions, I just wanted to know. "I like blood." His eyes borred into mine as he said it. _He likes blood? Gross, but what could that mean._ **Blood**? What could it possibl....oh. I think I know know. My hands are tembling, I know as the rest of my body is too. My heart feels like it was about to jump out of my chest. _Could it be true?_ That stuff only exsisted in folklore. Never meant to be true. _Could it?_

"Tell me." Cupping my face in his hard marble hands, "please, tell me what you are thinking." My mind is screaming the answer for him, but lips cannot move to say the words. _Focus Bella, damnit! Focus! _Brining my eyes back to match with his, I see nothing but hope and maybe some fear mixed in his eyes, they are still golden amber, as they were yesterday after the deer incident. _It's now or never, Bella, focus._

"**Vampire**." The words barely escaped my lips. I tried to say it as low as I could, but he must have super hearing, he smiled as soon as the words slipped out. "**Are you afraid**?" Was I? No. Weird as it may sound, I wasn't afraid of him, I wanted him. No, scratch that I needed him. "**No. Should I be**?" Letting his hands drop from my face, now a frown has replaced that beautiful smile. "**After what I am about to ask you, you .... well you should be.**" My eyes widen with curiousity. Million things run through my mind, but none of them can come close to what he is truly asking.

"Bella." Soft velvet voice broke all thoughts from my mind, he was my only focus now. "I ... this is hard for me to ask you, ... but it must be done, ok" I simply just nod my head, awaiting to hear what he wants. "**I need to taste your blood**." My body tenses, but my eyes do not move off his face. I could feel his eyes looking over me, awaiting me to run away and scream. But that never came, so he continued. "I am immortal, I live forever, and your blood sings to me. It has never done that before with any other human. I need to taste it ... just to know if its your blood that wants me, or if its you." I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs, _Its me that wants you, not my blood! _And still nothing came out. Before I realized what was happening, Edward pulled my right arm towards him, exposing my skin. His eyes questioning me as if to look for the ok. My mind was dead from all the twirling thoughts in the past few minutes, all I could simply do was nod yes. "Bella, love. I will stop before killing you. I will." For a strange reason I believed him. _Should I?_

The burning began. I could feel the blood in my veins bubble as his razor sharp teeth dug through my soft pale skin. I was started to feel faint, the whole arm felt like it was on fire now. I feel myself falling back, right as soon as the pain all goes away. It felt like hours I laid there, waiting for death to come. From the fokelore, I knew all you needed was a bite, and you became one of them. Yet, nothing came. Just Edwards cold lips pressing against my forehead. "Bella, we must be going now. You will be fine."

Edward drove back to the school, so he could get his car. I was still numb. Did I just let a vampire drink my blood? I wasn't repulsed. I was actually kind of thrilled. Oh, god. I must be sick in the head. "Bella," Edward's voice snapped my attention back. "You won't see me around for a while. I need to do some thinking." He was leaving? _No, what will I do with out him_. "Thank you, your blood has helped me. I will return."

On that note he was gone. It could have been hours before I finally got out of my trance and started the ole' gal back up and heading home. Home to Charlie. To a normal life. I look down at my wrist, it simply looks as if I fell and cut myself, that wouldn't be to hard to explain to Charlie. _Sigh_.** Normal, whats normal anymore?**

A/N **- What do you all think? It was hard not to intertwine Twilight into the story, although I am liking where I am taking this. I hope you are all enjoying reading it. Please review! **


	4. Common Ground

**DISCLAIMER** ::: **I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. I DID NOT CREATE THEM. THIS IS MERELY A STORY WRITTEN BY ME WITH THE INSPIRATION OF STEPHANIE MEYER'S BOOK "TWILIGHT" NO COPYRIGHT INFRIGEMENT IS INTENDED. THIS STORY IS ONLY FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES, NOT FOR PUBLICATION FOR ANYTHING OTHER THAN THE ENJOYMENT FOR FELLOW TWILIGHT/STEPHANIE MEYER FANS TO ENJOY READING. **

---------

I WOULD LIKE TO TAKE A MOMENT TO COMMENT BACK TO MY READERS.

**Edward Cullen's Heart - **_Thanks so much! Yea, I know. Many its for the dramatic and the newbies :)_

**lyncsbabe - **_Thanks, and sadly yes he does. But don't worry I will keep it interesting while he's away._

**kate7711 - **_Thanks alot! I really wanted to try something alittle different, without losing the esences of the story._

**angelplusbuffyequals4ever - **_Thanks so much!_

**LadyAliceCullen **_- Thanks so much!_

---------

_Chapter 4 - Common Ground_

**Friday**. I've gone awhole week without seeing or hearing from Edward. I so hoped everything was ok, and that he would keep to his promise of coming back. I have been trying so hard not to think of him, but it seemed like everything I did or looked at, brought his angelic face to the surface of my mind.** I had to keep focus**. Lunch time again. _Sigh. _Thankfully none of my "friends" once brought up about me yelling for Edward last week, maybe noone noticed._ I could hope_. Jessica was blabbering about something, I could never keep my attention on her, she was... well she was just so fake. "Bella? Silly girl are you listening?" Waving a hand in my face, I span my attention to Jessica. "Oh I'm sorry, must have spaced." My full attention on her now, I do not like being treated like some dog. "Will you come with me to Port Angeles tomorrow for shopping?"_ Ugh, shopping_. That is one thing I do not really care for, but all in all it will help get my mind off of Edward for awhile. "Sure, just come pick me up, I'd love to."

I was tempted, I couldn't help myself. I glanced back to the Cullen's table. They were all so _breathtaking_. I wonder if they are vampires like Edward. _They had to be_, no human is capable of such beauty and grace. The perky brunette caught my stare, softly smiled and sent me a friendly wave. _Was she really waving at me? _I thought the Cullen's didn't like anyone? I didn't want to seem rude, so I gave a half hearted smile and waved back. My smile faded fast as the radiant blonde girl caught my gaze. So angry looking. I knew it was wrong to stare, but I almost couldn't take my eyes off of them. The blonde wiggles her index finger at me, motioning me to come over. **Wow**. _The Cullen's want me at their table_? Should I go over there? Everyone would be staring then. I didn't want all that attention. _The bell_. _Thank god_. Gathering my tray, I shot up quickly and darted out the lunch room. Not wanting to pay attention to see if they were still there.

Finally, the end of the day. I could get the hell out of dodge now. I had compiled a few things to keep me occuipied this weekend, to keep my self from thinking of Edward. _Clean house, homework, cook for Charlie, shopping with Jessica and endure a couple pain filled hours watching sports with Charlie. _I got closer to my truck and noticed two girls standing akwardly next to it. The closer I got, I realized it was the two Cullen girls. I must have pissed them off by not coming to their table at lunch. Swallowing hard, I just needed to apologize and be on my way.

"Isabella? May we have a word?" The radiant blonde soft in a similar velvet voice like Edwards. "Su...Sure." I was stumbling all over my words, why was I getting jumpy all of a sudden? "Bella, I assume that is what you go by?" "Yes." I managed to choke out. This was going to be weird.

"First off, " the blonde continued. "Edward is my brother, and I love him dearly. And for _some_ _reason_ you have caught his attention, and what you let him do was _unthinkable_! Do you know he took off?" I knew instantly that Edward had told them everything that had happened. Of course he would. "Yes. He told me he would be back though." It sounded more like a question than an actual statement. I looked at the brown haired pixie, figuring to see her face match the blonde ones, but surprisingly it was a softer, happy kind of look.

"Well, I know he will. In his absence, you will be hanging with Alice and I. We want to get to know you, and hopefully I will understand why he has a pull towards you, other than the blood." She extended her hand to me, "By the way, I'm Rosalie. You can call me Rose." A bit taken back, I sure was not looking for this kind of response. I glady took her hand, and a smile crept on her face, as mine also.

Alice, the brown haired pixie, started jumping up and down. "This will be so much fun! Bella, Rose and I will come to your house tonight to start getting to know each other! Ok!" She grabbed into a tight embrace. Yup, she was a vampire too. I shivered slightly under her touch, but in a good way. Waving as the walked to their car, Rosalie stopped "Oh Bella, next time don't ignore me when I motion for you." she said laughing as she went to the Jeep where two guys were waiting.

_Boy was this just starting to get interesting. What have I gotten myself into?_

Ugh! When were they coming? The anticipation is killing me. It's already 7:30 and I haven't heard anything. Maybe they were just fooling me about coming over. Charlie was in the TV room, he had promised to leave us alone. Although I could tell he was rather excited I had the Cullen girls coming over.

_Ding Dong_. They are here! Oh I am so nervous, I hope everything goes smoothly tonight. Last thing I want is Edward's sisters hating me.

"Alice, Rosalie Cullen! Glad to see you have found the place. Welcome, come in." Boy was Charlie already in love with these two. I couldn't help but giggle at him. "Bella, your friends are here!" Emerging from the kitchen, I said hello and asked them if they wanted to come upstairs. Smiling and saying goodnight to Charlie us three head up to my room.

"Its so small! How can you stand it." Rosalie had to point that out as soon as she walked in the room. "There is no closet space! This just won't do!" Alice said following her. "Sorry?" I was really not sure what to say. Both girls just laugh. Alice pulled open her seemly very large bag. I hadn't seen her carry that in. Make up, hair accessories, clothes. "Oh no, what were we going to do play dress up?"Alice and Rose started laughing, "Oh no, not 'we'. You!" Before I knew it both girls were changing me in and out of clothes. Covering and recovering my face in make up. Rose was doing my hair while Alice was painting my toes. I got comfortable with them. We ended up chatting about Edward, Emmett (who is Rosalie's husband) and Jasper (who happens to be Alice's husband). It was nice to have girl time.

It got more interesting as they felt comfortable enough to talk about life as a vampire. "Ek, we don't sleep in coffins! Where would you get a silly idea like that?" Rose snorted. I laughed, "Well its in all the movies that involve vampires!" I'm sure they have seen a few of them movies. I learned that they actually don't sleep, neither eat human food, and they prefer animal blood over human, because they don't want to be monsters. I was intriged to say the least. "This might sound silly but, umm .. after Edw." Alice cut me off. "Don't worry Bella, thats not silly at all." I looked at her confused, I hadn't even finished what I was going to say. "I already saw us having this conversation. Ok, you sparkled after your first private time with Edward because you got Soul Stamped." Soul Stamped? What! "Could you explain?"

"Soul Stamped, is the joining of two souls that are meant to become one." Rose started to explain. "It's happen to all of us, Emmett was mine. The first time I saw him, I knew. After Carlisle saved Emmett by turning him, our eyes remet and we both started to sparkle. Normal we do that if we are in direct sunlight as I've already told you." It makes sense. So Edward was my soulmate, _so to speak_. I felt my self at ease now, everything seemed so clear.

The rest of the night was great, spent hours talking, painting toes, fingernails. Just having a good girls night in, or should I really say two vampires and a human.


	5. Wanting

**DISCLAIMER** ::: **I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. I DID NOT CREATE THEM. THIS IS MERELY A STORY WRITTEN BY ME WITH THE INSPIRATION OF STEPHANIE MEYER'S BOOK "TWILIGHT" NO COPYRIGHT INFRIGEMENT IS INTENDED. THIS STORY IS ONLY FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES, NOT FOR PUBLICATION FOR ANYTHING OTHER THAN THE ENJOYMENT FOR FELLOW TWILIGHT/STEPHANIE MEYER FANS TO ENJOY READING. **

_Chapter 5 - Wanting_

It's been 13 days, 18 hours, 36 minutes and 43 seconds since I last seen Edward. The pain has been almost unbareable, although I've made it through it with much help to Alice and Rose. They are Edward's sisters. They came into my life the day after Edward took off, and have been with me every day since. They have helped with filling that void.

I feel sortof bad though, I have ditched Jessica completely. Not like we were going to be best friends anyway, but I still talk to Angela. She is such a good friend. I've been sitting with the Cullens at lunch, everyone stared the first few days, now they just go back to ignoring us. Which doesn't bother me one bit. I can't stand to be center of attention.

Lunch time, sigh, the day is almost over. I've been jittery all day. Alice said Edward will be home after school. After getting our food, we head over to our table Mike jumps infront of me. Scaring me, I almost fell backwards.

"What do you want Mike?" I said alittle harsher than I should have, but I couldn't help it. I was tired of his constant begging for me to go on a date with him. "Bella, well I know that um .. well will you please go out with me on friday?" The poor sucker was trying to give me puppy dog eyes, thinking I would give in. I was repulsed I felt like I wanted to hurl. "Mike. _Ugh_. Look I don't want...." Jasper cut me off putting his arm around me and speaking to Mike. "Look Mike. Leave me baby sister alone, don't bother her anymore or you will have a world of pain." With that note he pulled me along to the table leaving a stunned Mike behind. I myself was just as stunned. Jasper has always kept his distance from me, Alice told me he still was adapting to their way of life and it was hard. All in all I was very impressed though.

"Belly Bells! You look like you are about to die!" Emmett boomed from his seat. I blushed slightly as I sat down. I wonder why he didn't come over there. He is more controlled than Jasper and bigger, "Jasper felt your pain and wanted to come to the resuce." Alice spoke up as to know what I was thinking, leaning into Jasper she gave him a peck on the cheek. "He's wonderful isn't he!" If vampires could blush, Jasper surly would have right then.

The rest of lunch went by like normal. Rose came up to me before heading to Biology, "Honey, don't worry to much Edward will be waiting by his car after school." She winked and headed off. I couldn't focus at all the rest of the day, I just wanted it to be over so I could run to him. I missed him so much. Thanks to Rose and Alice I've learned so much about him, but I want to hear more from him.

_Ring Ring _Finally the last bell! I gathered my stuff quickly heading out the main doors to the lot as quickly as I could. I was searching all over with my eyes, I didn't see him! Rose said he would be here. My heart began to sank, where was he?

I could feel my eyes filling up with tears. I set myself up to believe that he was coming here for me, how silly of me. I knew Alice and Rose were already gone, it was hunting time, or as the humans knew "camping with family". Maybe thats where Edward went, to hunt. That makes me feel a tiny bit better. Looking around the lot for a couple more minutes, I still can't see him. So I walk over to my truck and slowly climb into the cab. The old gal roared up and drove me out the lot. _Damn! _I silently curse myself. Nothing left for me to do except go home and get dinner started for Charlie.

It's about 5 now, Charlie already called. He was running late, big surprise there. Being the Cheif of Police in such a small town you have so much responsiblity, that it is required to work at all hours. I wrapped his dinner up and put it in the frige. _Sigh_. There is nothing for me to do. I've already finished homework and the laundry while I was cooking dinner. I guess I could go upstairs and read.

I couldn't pick what to read, I doubt I could even focus straight on reading anything right now. I missed Edward. He was supposed to be there! Rose is always right, so why wasn't he there? Life is so wrong. I should be out running around with those like Jessica having a normal teenage life, but instead I want to be with my vampire. _My Vampire?_ No he isn't mine, he left and he wasn't waiting for me. Ugh! I pushed my face into the pillow to muffle my frustration.

"Bells? You home?" Crap, Charlie is home. What time is it? Ugh, 9:30 at night. I slept the afternoon away waiting for Edward. "Yea, Ch-Dad. I'm here. Did you get your dinner out of the frige." I said to him walking down the stairs towards the kitchen. I hear voices. Low voices, who was here with Charlie? My heart started to thump a million miles a minute. "Oh Bella! Sorry to wake you." It was Alice! She must have cut her hunting short, but I didn't care. I was happy she was here.

Excusing ourselves upstairs to my room. Alice notices my glum look. "Bella, honey. I'm sorry for Edward." Ugh! I don't want to hear his name, stupid vampire didn't want me, if he did he would have been waiting for me. I slumped down on to the bed next to her. "Edward was there. He just got scared." _Scared? A vampire scared? _Well that's something I've never heard before, I thought they weren't scared of anything. "Huh?" I managed to let out, sounded alittle bit more snotty than I should have, hopefully she didn't notice.

Sensing what I was pondering in my head, Alice continued. "He thinks you are scared of him, after what he did. So he took off as you came out the school. He has been pacing around the woods outside trying to get up the nerve to talk to you." She chuckled out the last bit. I had to smile, Edward was worried that I didn't want him. Silly vampire. Oh how I want to tell him just how much I want him.

Alice and I talked for a few more minutes before she told me Edward would be here in two minutes, to make sure my window was open. She went out the front, not to have Charlie asking any questions.

A soft breeze flowed through the window as I wait for him. I was getting nervous. What was I going to say to him? Should I let him know how much I missed him and how much I do want him and that I'm all his? No. I don't want to think I'm some obessive stalker girl. "Bella." He seemed to appear out of nowhere. He looked even more beautiful than before, I couldn't have thought that would be possible.

"Ed...Edward. I waited for you." I wasn't able to say much more, I was so captivated by his angelic face, and his golden eyes glowing in the dimmly lit room. I watch him as he walks over to me and sits down on the bed. My heart started thumping even more, I felt like it was going to break through my chest. He was here, and he was next to me!

"Oh Bella, my Bella. I'm sorry for that. It was rude of me. I was conflicted about seeing you." I couldn't break from his gaze, "I missed you." His beautiful angelic face broke into a bright smile, "I missed you too, very much so. I couldn't keep away another moment." I couldn't hold back anymore, I jumped into his arms crushing my self against his cold body, wrapping my arms around him. I felt my whole body shiver as he pulled me onto his lap, wrapping his arms around me. I could get used to this.

We embraced what seemed like hours before he pulled me back, "We have much to talk about, my love."

A/N - Sorry for the wait on the next chapter, I was conflicted on what to write next. Hope you all enjoy.


	6. Different

**DISCLAIMER** ::: **I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. I DID NOT CREATE THEM. THIS IS MERELY A STORY WRITTEN BY ME WITH THE INSPIRATION OF STEPHANIE MEYER'S BOOK "TWILIGHT" NO COPYRIGHT INFRIGEMENT IS INTENDED. THIS STORY IS ONLY FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES, NOT FOR PUBLICATION FOR ANYTHING OTHER THAN THE ENJOYMENT FOR FELLOW TWILIGHT/STEPHANIE MEYER FANS TO ENJOY READING. **

_Chapter 5 - Different_

Shifting uncomfortablly on the bed wanting to face Edward better, although I wasn't to sure I wanted to have a serious talk. I just wanted to bask in his glory for awhile longer before he decides to leave me again.

"Bella, I am having trouble figuring you out. You are unlike anyone else I've ever met." Edward spoke so calmly, it made me nervous. How could he have a voice like an angel. Surly made it hard for me to keep focus.

"I can't read your mind, it's so frustrating. Its like you have a block on me." That made me slightly less nervous, I sighed in relief that he wasn't able to hear all the crazy thoughts that have been pouring into my head since the day we met.

He reached out and brushed his hand along my arm. Sending shivers through my body, good ones those. My heart started to pound away, more than I would have liked it too. Now he knew for sure what kind of an effect he had on me.

I was waiting for him to say something. Maybe I should finally speak. Trying to form words nothing came out. He was still rubbing gently up and down my arm, my eyes softly closed enjoying the feeling his hand could do to me. My body was tingling all over. His touch no longer felt cold, it was warm, but not hot.

"Your glowing, Bella." My eyes snapped open, glowing? How it that possible? I could see he was questioning that also. His eyes were perplexed, but kept his gently pace of rubbing my arm. I looked down to where his hand was, sure enough I was glowing. A soft green glow. My head starts to feel light, what is wrong with me?

"How? What is this Edward?" I managed to choke out, still feeling woosy from watching my skin turn into a green glow as his hand went over my skin. "I .. I don't know." His voice barely a whisper, I had trouble understanding him.

"It's not the soul stamping thing, Rose already explained that to me." Edward looked at me confused, was I not supposed to know about that. "You know?" He stopped moving his hand and brought both bands to cup my face.

"You felt it too? I thought it was just something else, oh love! You don't know how long I've waited for you." His gaze bored into my eyes, both had a soft loving smile reflecting the love that we had already for one another. Pushed all thoughts of my strange green glowing skin out for the moment.

"Edward, whats wrong with me?" I managed to break our moment, but the nagging feeling wouldn't let go. I needed to know. Pulling his hands from my face and interlocking them into mine. His hands are quite larger than mine, and paler of course. But the cold sensation wasn't there anymore.

"I .. Well I honestly don't know Bella. I already knew you were different." He paused, looking deep into my eyes, "But I'm different too. You have a heartbeat, everything about you screams human. Although your mind, its .. well its blocked for me, so I am utterly blank about what it could be."

"Oh." I sounded more disappointed than I should have, I was just hoping he would know something, anything really. I know he has seen alot in his life, or really vampire life. "I guess I'm just some freak. Are you uncomfortable with me?" I feel the hot tears starting to swarm around my eyes.

"Bella!" He was laughing, what I said made it laugh! I couldn't hold them back anymore, the tears poured full furce down my cheeks. "Oh love, don't cry. I'm not laughing at you, just what you said." He reached around me pulling me onto his stone lap.

"You are more concerned about you being different, you seem to be fine with the fact that a vampire loves you." He angelic voice still had a bit of laughter in it. I had to admit, it was funny. I was more concerned with the fact I was different, I wasn't normal. I over looked the fact I was madly in love with a vampire, something I didn't even know existed until I met Edward.

I snuggled my face in the arch of his neck. My tears have stopped, the beats of my heart were at a steady pace, I couldn't believe how well I could hear it, since there was no sound from Edward, I knew it was mine.

Feeling at ease with my knight in shining vampire, I chuckled softly at that though, hoping he wouldn't notice. Love filled through my body, I couldn't resist, planting a soft peck on his shoulder. His body tensed. Oh no. He was mad now. He started pulling me back, I could feel the tears starting to form again. I shouldn't have done that, he was angry with me now.

"Bella. Bella. Look at me." His voice strong and stern, but still angelic. "We don't need to rush things my love. We have." He stopped, looking away from me, I knew something was wrong.

"Edward, I'm sorry. Forgive me please." Grabbing his face with my hand, trying to get him to look at me again. Had I really upset him that much? "I won't do it again, I promise. Don't be mad." My voice was starting to muffle from the tears starting to fall down my face.

His face snapped, bringing his eyes level with mine. They were darker now, which from what I have been able to gather he is hungry, I knew he wouldn't hurt me though.

"I'm not angry. I want to ask you something. You ... you can say no if you want. I won't be upset." He never broke my gaze, his eyes growing darker and darker by the second.

"Anything Edward, anything." I sounded alittle bit more eager than I should have. Even though we just declared our lover for one another, there was still many things left unknown.

"Can I drink a sip from you, again?" Breaking the gaze, he looked down to our hands which were intertwined. I knew my silence was making him uncomfortable, but I couldn't help but ponder in my head. I just wish he could read my thoughts, it would help with the akward silence.

He has already drank from me once, and nothing bad happened, so really what harm could come of it. There was already something wrong with me, having a vampire drink just a bit of my blood wouldn't be too bad. My only worry is that he would leave again. I couldn't take him being gone again, it hurt.

"Will you leave again?" Still not looking me in the eyes, he shook his head no. Relief swept through me. Pulling my hand away from his, I brought my wrist up to his mouth. He pushed it away. Confusion rushed over me, he wanted this right? Why was he pushing me away?

"Not there. The vemon will stay still in your hand, you will lose all feeling in it. Its better to try different areas." I nodded as I got off his lap and sat down next to me. Turning towards me, my angel gently thumbed along the bottom of my shirt as waiting for the go ahead. After nodding for approval he pulled my shirt off, my cheeks flushed deep red with embrassment. Noone has ever seen me with out my shirt on, well except for my mom, but that was different.

"Its ok Bella. Your beautiful. Don't be embrassed. Now lay back please." He said I was beautiful, all the embrassment went away. I nodded and laid down flat on the bed. Edward brings him self over top of me, he places his mouth about 3 inches under my bra. Licks the area, sending sensual waves through my body, I unexpectantly let out a soft moan, the embrassment was back. I couldn't believe I just did that.

Edward just smiled and did it once again, then bit down slowly. It didn't hurt as bad as the first time, but still very painful. My blood began to boil, I wanted to scream so bad, I tried my best to keep it muffled but biting down on my own hand. I closed my eyes tight, my vision was already going blurry I didn't want to pass out from the swirling images.

After a few minutes my blood felt like it was evening out, no longer boiling. Edward licked his tounge in a circle motion closing the stop he just bit me at. He laid down next to me pulling me close to his body.

"Goodnight, love."


	7. Red Flakes

**DISCLAIMER** ::: **I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. I DID NOT CREATE THEM. THIS IS MERELY A STORY WRITTEN BY ME WITH THE INSPIRATION OF STEPHANIE MEYER'S BOOK "TWILIGHT" NO COPYRIGHT INFRIGEMENT IS INTENDED. THIS STORY IS ONLY FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES, NOT FOR PUBLICATION FOR ANYTHING OTHER THAN THE ENJOYMENT FOR FELLOW TWILIGHT/STEPHANIE MEYER FANS TO ENJOY READING. **

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Thanks for all the reviews!!

**angelplusbuffyequals4ever ~ Thanks :)**

**Link's Ocarina Babe ~ Hehe, maybe...maybe not. Keep reading to see :)**

**lyncsbabe - Thanks :)**

**LadyAliceCullen ~ After rereading Twilight and many fics, I always wondered why Bella never actually went after Edward, so I decided to take it upon myself to do so with adding my own twists to it :)**

**Edward Cullen's Heart - Thanks :)**

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_Chapter 5 - Red Flakes_

Three days has passed since Edward and I declared our love for one another and since my skin glowed green under his touch. When he showed Carlisle, he said it must have something to do with us soul stamping each other with me being human and Edward a vampire. Edward and I had to be careful not to touch that much at school, didn't want to spread fear through our, well my peers.

Ah, school. Now that has been fun since Edward returned. I now was pretty much the most hated girl in the school, well next to Rose of course. Only hers was because all the girls were jealous of her amazing beauty, they hated me because I was with Edward. _Oh well, they would get over it_.

Pulling into the lot, I _sighed in disgust_. Today was one of those rare sunny days here in Forks. Edward wouldn't be here, neither would Alice or Rose. I hated days like these, I actually had to force myself to talk with people like Jessica or hell forbid Mike. Better just get this over with and get through today.

"**Bella! Hey, wait up**!" _Great_, Mike again. He leaves me alone when the Cullens are around, but since everyone knew the Cullens "took hikes and camped" on nice days, he knew it was his day to bother me. _Stupid vampires with their excuses for dumb humans._

"**Hey Mike**." I tried to make my voice sound as nice as I could manage, but it was very difficult for I knew he would probably whine and make crappy comments about me being with Edward.

"**Did you finish your homework for Bio? It was a killer! I was up all night trying to fin..**"I tuned him out, his voice was like draggers dragging across my skin. I wish I could just get away from him, but I truly did not want to seem like a complete bitch. I just missed _My Edward_.

The day seemed to drag on forever. It did that every time the Cullens weren't around, but it was worse today, because I was without Edward. I was just waiting for that final bell.

"**Hey Bella, do you have pink eye**?" It was Eric. He was nice, not as clingly as Mike, but still alittle over friendly than he should be.

"**No, why**?" _Pink eye_? I haven't had that since I was 12 back in Pheniox. It was painful, I remembered that. Always wanting to rub your eyes, they felt puffy and was red all around. I wasn't feeling any of that today.

"**You ... your eyes. They have red spots or more like red flakes in them. I've never seen anything like it before**." He was serious, I could tell by his questing expression.

Panic began to rise through me, _red flakes_, what could that mean? I ignored Eric, I couldn't talk anymore of this to him. I needed out, I need Edward.

"**Edward, I am coming over right now**!" I yelled more loudly into the phone than I should have as I ran out after last bell, making my way to my truck.

"**Bella, whats wrong? Are you ok? I could come get you**." Great now I have him more worried than I would have liked to, he is always trying to protect me and keep me safe.

"**No, its sunny out, remember. I will be there in 10 minutes, oh and Carlisle needs to be there. Bye**." Shoving the cellphone that Rose had got me back into my bag, the old gal started right up, I sped out of the lot not wanting to have anymore witnesses to my eyes.

Pulling up their long drive, finally reaching the house I kill the engine, before getting to the door Edward, and the whole family was awaiting my arrival. Edwards expression was nothing but real concern, as was Esme. Although the rest of them, Alice mostly, had smiles on their faces.

"**Come in. We will take a look at you**." Carlisle pulled me into a half hug as we walked in the door. I felt so at ease with Edwards family, secretly I hoped one day they would also be mine too.

The whole family gathered in the dining room, as Carlisle began to look at my eyes. Having everyone watching was nerve racking, I was afraid of what they all were thinking. I managed to catch eyes with Edward, he was filled with concern. Arms across his chest with a stern look of pain on his beautiful face. It couldn't be that bad, could it?

"**Only twice**." Edward spoke alloud, seeming to have been answering Carlisle's question from his mind.

"**Hmm. Interesting**." With that Carlisle darted out of the room then back again, with a very large and very old book and began flipping threw it.

Edward got on his knees infront of me, with pleading eyes as if he was asking for forgiveness. I pulled his head onto my lap and ran my fingers threw his hair. He reached his cold arms around my body, hugging me. I lowered my face to his hair and gave him a gentle kiss.

"**I love you**." I said barely above a whisper, I knew he could hear it, so I didn't bother saying it out too loudly.

Everyone seemed inpainet. Carlisle excused himself, then the rest followed, leaving Edward and myself alone in the dining room. I was relieved, yet a bit nervous. I finally said I love you to Edward. It wasn't the way I wanted it to be, I wanted us to have a romantic night and then I would burst out telling him out loud how much I need him and want him. The feelings have been there, so it wasn't rushed. I just felt he needed to hear it for himself that I was truly in love with him, that he had nothing to worry about anymore.

After a few moments, Edward got up and led me to his room. I had already gottent he grand tour of their home, during the time he was gone while I was with Alice and Rose. Edward paused before opening his door, he grabbed my hand and opened. There was a huge king size bed in the middle of his room. It was beautiful. Old victorian, that was for sure. He didn't have a bed before when Rose showed me his room, so he must have gotten it recently.

"**Edward, its beautiful. But... but why do you need a bed. You don't sleep**." I laughed as I said the last part, well it was true. He didn't actually need the bed.

"**Love, I got it for you. When you stay over with Alice and Rose**." He said using air quotes as saying Alice and Rose. Meaning that was the cover story for Charlie to allow me to spend more time with him.

I leaned my body into him, wrapping myself into his sweet smell and his cold frame. He snaked his arms around me, pulling me tighter. I wished to kiss him, I've been wondering what it would be like. If his kisses tasted as good as he smelt. I wanted all of him.

Feeling a bit daring I lifted my head so I can look into his. He met my eyes, I couldn't take it anymore. I needed him. Pushing myself onto my tip toes edging myself closer, he caught what I was trying to do. I was afraid he would stop it, but instead he lowered his head down to meet mine. Only an inch apart, I could feel the cool breath with a strong sweet smell oozing from between his lips as it brushed onto mine.

I didn't want to wait for him to make the first move, I pushed lips to match his as he pushed his into mine. Excasty. His cool marble lips captured mine, gently yet force full. I felt dizzy. It was such a rush, like riding a rollercoaster for the first time, or jumping off the high drive waiting to hit the water.

He pulled back all to soon for me, but I needed to catch my breath. Our eyes both closed shut he brought his forehead to mine, bringing his hand to cradle my face. I felt my self moving, I couldn't really tell if it was just from the kiss, or he was moving us.

Instantly I felt the bed underneath me. I opened my eyes to see Edward. His eyes no longer bright golden, now more of a dull gold, almost brown. He leaned down again and captured my lips. More force than the last time, I was reeling in excasty, bringing both my hands up to met his hair, grabbing hold making him kiss me harder. His hands began to roam all over, not that I minded. I just didn't think we would get this far so soon.

Before things could progress any further, Edward was pulled off me in an instant. Alice and Rose hovered over me grabbing at my arms, my legs, face and neck. Seeming to be checking me over.

"**Calm down, we were just kissing**." I said, getting up away from their pestering ways.

"**We know, just Alice had .. oh never mind**." Rose stalked off, I know she was upset about something.

"**Carlisle has some news for us, better get downstairs**." Alice snaked her arm with mine, and led me down the stairs to hear what he had found out about what is happening to me.

"**Bella, have you ever heard of**...."


	8. regina di anima

**DISCLAIMER** ::: **I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. I DID NOT CREATE THEM. THIS IS MERELY A STORY WRITTEN BY ME WITH THE INSPIRATION OF STEPHENIE MEYER'S BOOK "TWILIGHT" NO COPYRIGHT INFRIGEMENT IS INTENDED. THIS STORY IS ONLY FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES, NOT FOR PUBLICATION FOR ANYTHING OTHER THAN THE ENJOYMENT FOR FELLOW TWILIGHT/STEPHENIE MEYER FANS TO ENJOY READING. **

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Thanks for all the reviews!!

**You all are welcome for the cliffy :D**

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_Chapter 5 - regina di anima_

"Bella, have you ever heard of regina di anima?" Carlisle motioned for me to sit down. The language didn't seem very familiar to me, must be latin or italian.

"No, never. What does it mean?" I tired looking for Edward, but he wasn't in the room. Had what happened upstairs upset him? Did he leave again? I really couldn't care what was going on else wise without him here. Maybe I should just excuse myself and go find him, I need to apologize for earlier.

"He went hunting, he will be back." Alice whispered into my ear. That made me feel at ease, he didn't take off again. I let out a long sigh.

"Bella, regina di anima, it is loosely translated as the blood queen. It seems that from your symptoms and from the fact the Edward has drank from you twice, leaving vemon in you and you have not turned yet. There is something in your blood, that makes you almost immune to the effect of vemon. You may be a direct decendent of Queen Incresciuta. A great in the vampire world, may I add." Carlisle continued on, my mind blanked out. What did it all mean? I hadn't realized fully the effects of what would have happened by him drinking from me. I think I may have just pushed it to the back of my mind, not wanting anything more than just to be with him.

Before I knew it, Carlisle pulled me into a gently embrace, "Bella, you have nothing to worry about dear. The red will be gone by morning. Rose has already called Charlie, you will be staying here tonight. No need to scare your father. Everything is alright." His voice was so reassuring, I couldn't help but believe him, or just want to believe him.

Edward still had not returned, it was already nearing midnight. Rose, Alice and I were in his room. Rose was painting my toes talking about the upcoming plans for her and Emmetts anniversary, I made sure to smile and nod at the right times. I hated my mind for being distant with them. I loved Rose and Alice dearly, they are truly the sisters I wish I always had. Finally they left me to sleep, I wished Edward would come back, I hoped he wasn't upset that all this is all his fault.

_Beautiful stain glass windows on both sides of me. My hair is long, very long. Around me knees is where it is hanging. My skin, a beautiful pale, glowing in the dim sunlight pouring through the windows. Wild violet eyes, with red flakes starring back at me in the mirror. Jewels and diamonds weaved throughout my hair. _

_Looking around several young men tied to chains hooked in the floor lying helplessly around me. Bodies seem to be drained from all blood. _

_A golden chalace with ruby jewels in my hand, filled to the brim with blood, those men's blood. Putting the cup to my lips, letting the warm fluid rush to the back of my thoart putting out the fire that was becoming unbarable. _

_"Eldon, you must taste this young man, absolutely perfect." Holding the cup for my human mate, he drank it down, letting out a moan of satisfaction._

_"Oh love, this will be wonderful for our dearest Letitia. Only two more days." he soothed as he ran his hands over my stomach, giving kisses all over._

_"May the blood of our family last many years, love. And soon you will join me in enternal life"_

I woke up sweating. What time is it? 3 am. God! Throwing my head back into Edward's pillow I let all of last nights events come back into my head. Something was wrong with me, my eyes were red, Edward and I started to take our relationship in the next level until it was interrupted by Alice and Rose. And finally Carlisle telling me I may be a decedent from some anicent Queen. What did this all mean? What was going on and damnit! Where was Edward?

I needed out of this room. It felt like the walls were closing in on me.

"Carlisle?" I stood outside his study knocking. I know he was in there, I could see the light on under the door.

"Come in Bella." Tugging the door, I walked in. Carlisle was sitting in his oversized chair next to the wall filled with hundreds of old books. I went over to the matching chair next to him.

"Can vampires have children?" His eyes shot to mine, complete confusion rang through.

"What? Um. What do you mean?" I launched into telling him of my weird dream about the pregnant vampire with the human mate. It sounded so stupid repeating it aloud, but he just sat there with such interest, it made me feel like it was real and not something my mind just created.

"You said the child's name was Letitia?" I nodded. As he turned and grabbed another book and began flipping through the pages at an unhuman speed before finally stopping at the right page and silently reading.

"Letitia was born in 1683 in Italy. She was one of a kind. Human, but had small traces of vemon in her system. Only she didn't need blood to survive. It actually made her sick, she took a vampire mate. Had another child by the name of Nathaniel, which also shared similar traits as her, although he was more of vampire needing the blood to survive and then took human mate who became pregnant. It keeps going on from there."

All of it was so mind blogging. My mind was ready to explode, what was this all meaning. I don't think I could even fully understand it anyway, I was beginning to feel faint, it was too much all at once.

"Bella, Bella. Are you ok?" Carlisle shook me out of my dazed state, concern filling his eyes I simply nodded my head.

"I know its alot to deal with, we will talk more tomorrow. Go back to Edward's room. He is waiting for you."

My heart began to beat faster. He was back. Oh how badly I needed him earlier and he left, again! Opening the door to his room, he looked like something out of magazines. Lying so perfectly on the bed. His angelic face gazing upon me as I walked over and laid next to him.

"Edward .. " He silenced me with his finger, wrapping his arms around me and began to hum.

"I love you, Bella." He barely whispered, while kissing the top of my head. I fell straight to sleep in his arms.

____________________________________________________

**A./N I know its crazy. Haha. I was even thinking it while I was writing, but I don't want it to be like any other fanfic out there. So trust me with this people! **

**Tell me what you guys think! What do you want to see happen? Please R&R!**


	9. Finding Inspiration

**Sorry guys, I hate author notes too, but you will have to suffer.**

**I don't know if I want to continue the story, I've been coming up blank really. I feel like its starting to sound like the dozens of other fanfics. Ugh. I'm so sorry. If you guys want me to continue feel free to leave a review, and hell let me know what you would even like to see happen. I'm running outta fresh ideas for Bella & Edward. **

**Btw, check out my upcoming new twilight fic called **_**Rosemary**_** - it should be up within a week or so.**

_It was just another cloudy day here on First Beach. I loved coming here, my dad says he should just build me a shack so I can be here all day long. I just laugh him off, he knows the real reason I'm always here, always with pain in his eyes, he lets me stay for as long as I like, reminding me he will always be my daddy and I will always be his little girl._

_I come here to be close to my mom, hoping to feel her, catch a memory or something. You see my mom died right after giving birth to me. I have spent my whole life without her, a 16 whole freaking wonderful years. My aunt has tried her best to be the perfect mother figure for me, and I truly loved her dearly, but it ... well it just wasn't the same. _

_Daddy says I look just like her, although my skin is darker. I think that's just merely because of my obsession with tanning. I always thought I looked so pale against my family, daddy just said it was because mommy wasn't Native American like him. My hair was dark brown and silky smooth, that is something I got from my daddy, but I have her eyes. I hate them._

_He doesn't even have any pictures of her in our home, I don't understand. I refuse to ask him anymore, after the last time of him freaking out, shaking badly all over, and screaming at me, I was terrified. I never did ask again. I don't even know who her family was, daddy says she didn't have a family, she was all alone. Kind of like how I feel now, alone with noone who truly understood me. _

**Hope you guys like the preview for my new story! :) **


	10. Future Matters

**DISCLAIMER** ::: **I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. I DID NOT CREATE THEM. THIS IS MERELY A STORY WRITTEN BY ME WITH THE INSPIRATION OF STEPHENIE MEYER'S BOOK "TWILIGHT" NO COPYRIGHT INFRIGEMENT IS INTENDED. THIS STORY IS ONLY FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES, NOT FOR PUBLICATION FOR ANYTHING OTHER THAN THE ENJOYMENT FOR FELLOW TWILIGHT/STEPHENIE MEYER FANS TO ENJOY READING. **

Finally updated with a taste of history into Bella's mysterious family past.

____________________________---_________________________________

"My Lord! I request to speak with mother, these matters are of up most important!" Letitia ran towards the young man at Naples Garden Castle entrance. Her chestnut hair flowing behind her slender, yet pregnant body. Throwing her hood up to cover the noticeable glow of her skin behind finally reaching him.

"Miss Letitia, what's thy matter?" The young man spoke with a tight draw, while his eyes groping every inch of her small frame. Surely he didn't care what the matter was, disgusting pig and his wandering eyes. Wrapping the cloak tighter around her body, Letitia pushed past him.

"If you are surely done, my Lord you can move aside, Mother needs to hear what is to become." Casting her head down as the young man finally released the doors to allow her to run inside.

Corridors, so many, how can I ever reach her in time! _Mother, Mother, I know you can hear me, tis is very important. Come to me now. Mentally pushing the message to Mother, no time to even lift the hood from thy head and Mother appears at my feet. _

"_Darling Letitia, what tis my child?" Mother purred softly as she tenderly stroked my chestnut hair. "Tell me everything you saw, child."_

_Telling Mother everything I had seen for our future, I knew this was important for us, we would no longer exist if the girl in my dreams didn't follow the right path, our line would be ended. We can't let that happen._

_Mother's wide unbelieving eyes, not seeming to understand what I am meaning. I begun to rush out all reasons, finishing the tale to her._

"_Mother, if this happens, we could be finished, our line would die with her. I saw her take a monster as her mate. She will die in child birth, carrying the shifters child. Thus for ending our line and sullying our entire family." I couldn't let this happen, I just couldn't. Our family is meant to do great wonders, not to die by the hands of a shifter._

"_I see, now did you learn of the child's name that would destroy our line? Or shall we play a guessing game, my dear Letitia?" Mother's voice was unnerving, making my body feel her disbelieve, yet interest._

"_Yes, Mother. Her name shall be Isabella Contrez. Although, the line seems to have migrated in later years. She is in some land called America and is housed with a family that is not her own. Thus making things more complicated to see the future out come."_

_The silence was becoming deifying. Normally you relish in the silence, now its nothing but agony. Time seemed to past by all to slowly before Mother finally speaking again._

"_Darling, you shall not worry child, I know of one that came help keep this path clean for us dear. What and see."_


	11. The Yearning

**DISCLAIMER** ::: **I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. I DID NOT CREATE THEM. THIS IS MERELY A STORY WRITTEN BY ME WITH THE INSPIRATION OF STEPHENIE MEYER'S BOOK "TWILIGHT" NO COPYRIGHT INFRIGEMENT IS INTENDED. THIS STORY IS ONLY FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES, NOT FOR PUBLICATION FOR ANYTHING OTHER THAN THE ENJOYMENT FOR FELLOW TWILIGHT/STEPHENIE MEYER FANS TO ENJOY READING. **

"Bella! If you do not hurry up, I will be up those stairs in one second to get you!" Alice threatened from the kitchen. Another lovely day of research, great. For the last couple of months, Alice and Rose have found out so much of how I am. I hate it honestly. My whole life feels like a great big lie. Finally knowing I truly am adopted by the Swans, I don't know how to act around them. Charlie, it's not been too bad, since we weren't terribly close most of my life, although it does make it difficult to sit and have dinner with him, knowing he isn't my real father.

Finally making my way down stairs, after throwing on what the girls like to call my "slumming it" clothes, I make it to the kitchen. Laid before me on the table were tons of books, none looking newer than the 1800s. Thank goodness these two can translate, I surely don't have the patience to look through the different books trying to figure out one word. I would need another nap for sure.

"Bella, honey. Why couldn't you have worn something nicer? We left you plenty of pretty clothes for you, why is the need to dress down like that?" Of course Rosalie would put it so nicely that I'm dressed like crap. Alice on the other hand hadn't said a thing about my appearance, surprisingly. She normally is the first one to tell me I look like I walked off the run down trailer park circuit.

Shrugging my shoulders, I sit down and began pulling at one of the closed books. Slap! Ow! Alice just smacked me. "What the heck Alice! No need to slap me, I was just going to help." Cradling my hand to my chest, trying to sooth the pain from her too forceful slap.

"We do not need your assistance today, Edward will be here in …… 3 minutes. So I would go and try to at least look like you want his company, and not trying to turn him away." That certainly put some fire under me, plowing out of the kitchen, running and stumbling my way up to my closet to change into something more fitting for Edward to see me in.

There in the back of the closet, an outfit all ready. Perfect. Alice and Rose must have known I wouldn't have any idea what to wear to see him. It feels like too long since he left on his hunting trip. I need to remember to thank them later for this.

Exactly three minutes later, a small tapping came from my window. He was here, and I still looked a mess. With one final look in the mirror, I glide over to the window, turning the latch.

Matter of a sheer second, the window burst open, in Edward flown straight into me scooping up my tiny frame holding me snuggly to his.

"How I've missed you Cara."

His perked red lips descended on mine, making my body limp against his. His large, yet gentle hands began caressing the small of my back, slipping lower to grasp my bottom, then pulling my entire body up, wrapping my legs around his waist. Never once breaking the kiss.

"Edward, wait" Breaking the kiss for much needed air. Letting him adjust slightly to the side for me to move.

"What… what brought all this on?" Noticing the pain and hurt in his eyes, I quickly spoke. "No, I mean I love it, trust me. But you didn't want to move on so quickly, and well this is kind of quick."

He shifts himself completely beside me, lying on his back, pulling me into his side.

"Sorry love. I am having such a time, controlling myself at the moment. I can't really explain it, but the minute I smelled you, I needed you. Nothing is trying to stop me, not even thirst."

Barely understanding what he is saying, the cool touch of his fingers are pulling me under. Almost blinding, his hand wanders under the cotton of my shirt, brushing ever so gently along my skin. The pounding of my heart is deafening, I see him smirk. His touch is becoming more rough, needing. Skin feels like its on fire, scorching the path from his hands. The light glow of my skin is starting to glow even brighter, enclosing us.

His breathe is cool against my neck, and he tenderly places kisses, reaching to my ear then back down. The feeling is orgasmic, my body needs him. I can feel the calling.

Before I can even begin to responds to his touch the door burst open, Rose rushing in grabbing me from Edward, with Alice appearing suddenly behind him.

"You must not continue. This is the final act to finish the transformation. We must wait for all the information first!" Rose tightened her grip around my body as I tired to edge my way closer Edward.

""Bella, calm down. We know everything now. You must listen to us." Alice spoke with such certainty. Grabbing Edward and turning him to her, neither speaking a word, a silent exchange is given. Without a second glance Edward leaves out the window.

My heart breaks in half, why couldn't he have stayed. Or even just said goodbye. I began to weep. Rose and Alice lay me between them in my small bed. Soothing me, with reassurance or the good that will come. Promising that the wait will not belong, and we will finally see what is lying ahead of me.


End file.
